


Moments

by Jubilation_Lee



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 03:57:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20923784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jubilation_Lee/pseuds/Jubilation_Lee
Summary: Alyssia knows what Solas tries to hide and takes steps to make sure it doesn't consume him.





	Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Mild non-graphic NSFW

Alyssia saw what few others did. It had always been that way, and it was even more true when it came to Solas. Most others saw what he wanted them to see, his cunning mind shaping the opinions of others in his favor. Alyssia however, could look at him and know whatever truth he tried to conceal. She was one of the few who knew him to his core.

She was seeing things that worried her far more often these days. The worry and concern he kept from the others. The exhaustion from days on end spent planning, plotting and pretending. The fear he felt putting all of them at risk. It caused her heart to ache, to see the man she loved tear away at himself for the sake of their people.

For that simple fact it wasn't selfishness that she would sometimes spirit him away to their hidden grove. She knew she couldn't take away his burden, she could however give him a respite. Brief periods away from the rest of the world where she could make him forget for just an instant, a small moment, that their people's future rested on them.

In these times she would pepper his face and neck with kisses, rejoicing in the ways he changed for those brief moments. She loved to watch the worried tension melt away from him. The soft, warm smile that lit up his face that made her fall in love all over again. The soft laugh and tender gestures that never failed to put a smile on her own lips.

The soft quick kisses usually changed into longer ones. Kisses that left both of them breathless yet aching for more. Lips that yearned to continue tasting the other, and almost always giving back into the desire.

Their hands had a tendency to wander. An unconscious desire to explore or visit familiar places on one another. Sometimes it was gentle caresses and soft touches. Other times it was heated nails across skin and fingers tangled roughly in hair.

Magic always found its way to the surface during these moments of peace and intimacy. Sometimes one of them called it, using it to tease the other manifesting in small shocks and small brushes of heat. Other times it came unbidden and raw, as a side effect of their own intensity.

No matter the manifestation, she always found herself marveling at the ease in which he wielded his magic towards her, and how receptive and responsive he was to her own in turn. His power, power that could easily wipe out a small army, turned to the sole purpose of leaving her breathless. His magic always ending up entwined with her own, coaxing hers out to fill their little grove until it was just them.

They always pulled soft noises from the other's lips. Soft sweet sounds that became the favorite of the one who pulled the gentle noise from the other. Every soft sound savored between them. 

In these moments Alyssia strove to give him peace. To allow him even a small amount of time to forget the burden he carried with him, because she knew he needed these moments to remind him of what he was working so hard to accomplish. 


End file.
